


Hinata the Abnormal

by jillwoa



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Ambushes and Sneak Attacks, Forced Bonding, Genetic Disorders & Abnormalities, Jealous Kageyama Tobio, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Verse, Pack Dynamics, Pack Family, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 20:05:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12196485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jillwoa/pseuds/jillwoa
Summary: Hinatas first heat cycles through, but its a rough one. It lasts longer than it supposed to, until its revealed hes an Abnormal, an omega in heat until they are marked.The pack decides to keep Kageyama away until they talk things over with hinatas mother, but the alpha is pissed!





	Hinata the Abnormal

**Author's Note:**

> one of my beginning fics, and one of the few i actually finished. im still feeling out the omegaverse here, and im starting to see a pattern in my tobios.

Tanaka scoffed. “Are we even sure he’s an alpha? He could just be an angry beta” he turned to Nishinoya, who not so subtly looking behind Tanaka at Kageyama. He was sitting on the bench on his phone, a scowl etched into his face.

“I don’t think he would lie, I mean its not like it wouldn’t be hard to figure out,” he shrugged.

“But he treats everyone the same, except for Daichi and coach” Tanaka said. “Even Suga, he’s a beta, and Kageyama shows him the same amount of respect. Im not saying he should be rude, but how I talk to my alpha mom and beta dad are different...”

“I heard he’s having family issues, maybe that’s why?” Noya theorized, stroking his non-existent goatee. “Think he’s touch starved?” he moved to walk to his Kouhai.

 

Kiyoko stepped in front of them, her alpha body stopping them in their tracks. “Don’t harass your pack members” she scolded. Noya looked up at her and smiled. “its out of concern, all concern Kyoko” he said innocently and grabbed Tanaka, sliding his arm around his shoulder/ “Right Ryuu? Were going to go check on our fellow alpha, make sure he’s okay” he let his smile fall a bit. “he looks out of sorts, don’t you think?” he said, being serious.

 

Tanaka smacked Noyas back. “Come on then!” he smiled at Kiyoko, come with us, your smarter, maybe you’ll know” he said, his insides clenching. he just invited Kyoko, would she accept? Reject?

 

“no thanks” she said, tucking her hair behind her ears. “I need to talk to sensei about the next travel game” she said and walked away, leaving tanaka to drown in his blood.

 

Kageyama saw the two approaching, and clicked his tongue. He could hear them a mile away, and he knew what they wanted/ “You doubt my status?” he growled. If anything, the growl should prove his status. A betas growl was less scary against Alphas.

 

Noya sat next to him and shimmied up close, their sides pressing against one another. Kageyama moved to slide away, but Takanka sat on his opposite side, trapping Kageyama in this awkward moment. “Are you-“ Noya started.

 

Kageyama stood up, pushing he two back. “touch starved?” he looked over to where they used to be, and back at the two. He had heard them after all. “No, im fine. Im just pissed that Hinatas not here today. If the bakas gunna be sick, he needs to message me. I had drills planned for this spike” he said angrily and stomped off. God, he was frustrated, irrationally frustrated. How dare Hinata, an omega, keep him, an alpha waiting. That wasn’t right. It was infuriating! He wound up o slam his fist into the wall, but Daichi stopped him.

“Don’t injure your setting hand” he said, glaring at Kageyama.

Kageyama pulled his wrist free and walked out of the gym doors, careful to not walk into Suga. Suga, a beta, was Daichis mate. Daichi was their pack leader, as captain, and he held the highest respect. Tanaka, Noya were also Alphas. Ennoshita and Asahi were beta, and Tsuki and Hinata were omegas.

Their pack was solid, and Daichi kept them all together. he worked with the coach and sensei, both betas, and Kyoko to keep everyone safe, especially around Tsuki and Hinata. Kyoko was the go-to for situations, as she was attached, and female. She had a low chance of being affected by the pheromones.

“did he tell you he would be away today?” Kageyama asked, turning to Suga, the mother of the pack. “He’s not here today, and..” he steeled himself when Suga reached to touch him. He wasn’t weak.

Suga pulled his hand back, and sighed. “Daichi is gunna talk about that, you should come into the gym” he said and reached for Kageyamas hand, but was curtly rejected.

 

The pack gathered around Daichi and Suga, who were sitting on the bench. The air was tense, but only Kageyama knew it was about Hinata. “Shoyos not going to be coming for a while” Daichi exhaled,

The room was silent for a moment before Noya piped up. “What?! Why! Shoyo! Why isn’t he coming back?” He looked to Kageyama for a second who’s face had turned down in anger. Tsuki raised his hand. “Is it his heat?” he asked calmly. “its his first, right? It’s a good thing he wasn’t at school, he would have been attacked” he managed a small snort.

 

Daichi nodded. “It is his heat, so he will be out for a week, until his body chemistry regulates. No ones to go see him, especially you unattached alphas. Your heart may be in the right place, but you would only cause him more paid” He eyes trained on Kageyama, who seemed to be boiling in anger. But he didn’t say anything.

 

 

Halfway through practice, Kageyama was called over by Suga. “im going to see Shoyo after practice. Is there anything you would like me to pass on?” he asked, reaching for Kageyamas touch again. “Cn you sit next to me? He asked, playing it off as his own self being touch-hungry.

 

Kageyama remained standing. “Just... tell him to hurry and get his ass back here, heat or not. all his damn nesting is going to make his legs weak” he said and walked away, back onto the court. He took one of the balls from the cart and practiced by himself against the wall.

 

Suga sighed, and lay his head in his hands.

 

There was a knock at the door, and the light cracked through as it opened slightly. “Mrs. Hinata?” Suga smiled. “Im Sugawara, Shoyos Senpai” he held up a box of cookies. “I came to see him, after hearing he would be absent from school” he said. She was a bit hesitant. Im a beta, an attached beta, im not going to cause any trouble” he held up his hands at her scowl. That seemed to relax her and she opened the door. “I’ve had 2 alphas come by already” she explained, closing and locking the door behind her. “poor Shoyo, his father and I are betas, so im not quite sure how to help him” she said, taking one of the offered cookies.

Suga smiled. “Well if you’d like I can see if Tsuki, the other omega in our pack, would come by and help out for a little” she said and she smiled softly. “I don’t want to put you boys out.”

 

“nonsense, Shoyos one of us, he’s a vital part of our pack, and we are all worried for him” he said, his eyes widening as the scent became more prominent. “he has a sweet smell” he said, but didn’t move to follow the scent at all.

 

“so, I’ve been told” she groaned. “Ill let you upstairs to see him, but just... Please forgive him if he’s rude, or says something out of line” she said. “he’s been throwing me a bit of attitude all day, and we both know how sweet he is, right?” she asked.

 

“don’t worry” Suga touched her hand. “Mother to mother-hen, I understand” she smiled and headed up the stairs, following the scent to Hinatas bedroom. He knocked, no answer. “Sleeping?” he asked himself before cracking the door open. Inside Hinata had build himself a nest on his bed, making use of the blankets and pillows around the house. There was even a couch pillow.

“Shoyo~” Suga smiled, entering the room. The whole room reeked of Hinata, it just filled the room. “im glad Daichi didn’t come” he chuckled and walked to the bed. Hinata was curled in his nest, his forehead wet and his clothes drenched. “Oh my” he touched Hinatas shoulder to wake him, but the little Chibi let out a small moan, rolling into Sugas hand.

 

Suga left the room and started a bath. Hinata would have to be washed, he knew that much. He texted Tsuki, asking him to come over and help.

They walked back to he bedroom and lifted Hinata out of bed, stripping him. Then the scent got even heavier. Suga let out a small purr before shaking it off and carrying him to the bath. Moments later Tsuki was there, and Hinatas mother let him in. “

“Yo” he said and looked at Hinata in the tub. “He’s probably exhausted. His room stinks” he said and plugged his nose. Suga chuckled. “It even had me for a moment. His smells as strong as his personality”

Tsukushima sighed and grabbed the soap from the cupboard. “that’s not a good thing. He’s going to start having suitors, and the worst isn’t even yet to come yet.” She groaned and started soaping up Hinatas body. “First cycles can last up to 10 days. If this is day 4, then he’s just about to hit the hump, and its hard” he remembered his own experiences, the crying, the burning, the dreams... He shivered. “do not let anyone else come here” he said as a warning. He’s gunna blow up in the next few days.. He sighed.

 

When they had washed Hinata and set him back in bed, they left. They had t change a few of the blankets, and Tsuki had been adamant about fixing the nest. Hinata had no sense of aesthetic at all.

 

“We sill be back in a few days, to see him when he’s on the mend” Suga said to Hinatas mom before they left.

 

Tsukishima was quiet for a long part of the walk to the station. “Kageyama” he blurted out as they approached the station, breaking the silence. “he’s not well. I don’t know if you can tell, but he smells weird. Angry and sad. Its off-putting, just like his personality” he said and headed to his train. Suga smiled for a moment before getting on a different train. “Thanks, Tsuki!” he waved. Tsukushima just clicked his tongue.

 

“Hinatas not coming back yet” Daichi announced the following Monday.

“Hinatas being looked at by a doctor” he announced that Friday.

By Monday, they had a diagnosis. Hinata wasn’t coming back at all. He wan s an abnormal.

“His heats last up to a month, so he wont be returning t the team.” Daichi announced sadly.

“Then he can just come after his heats over!” Kageyama growled. “All he has to do is be bitten, right?”

“Kage-“ Suga started

“Are you an idiot?” Tsuki stood up, and scowled at the alpha. “you’ve gotta be an idiot, to be that ignorant” he scoffed, which only made Kageyama angrier. “you think all he has to do is take suppressants, right? To be normal? Abnormals are omegas who literally can’t.” He sighed and pushed his hand into his hair. “I should have known, I saw him on Wednesday, he wasn’t getting better” he stood up to leave.

 

“Who are you calling an idiot?” Kageyama scowled. “what’s wrong with just takin the suppressants, it works for literally everyone else!

 

“Did you even focus during your alpha classes? Do you understand what a heat feels like? Like your body is on fire, and an abnormal literally has a month-long heat, every month. Its never ending!” he yelled and walked out of the gym. Tsukushima knew of abnormals well. Until his brother had been marked, he was an abnormal, it had been his greatest fear that he would follow. But he hadn’t, and his packmate had instead. He was so pissed.

 

Kageyama scoffed and turned back to face Daichi. “So, he’s just out?” he asked and shrugged. “Whatever. If he not of any use-“

“Shut up!” Noya yelled. “Just shut up! God your insens-“

 

“STOP” Daichis voice thundered, shaking everyone. “Im cancelling practice. Go home” he said. “Asahi, Kyoko, Suga, come here” he said, and waited for the others to leave before speaking to them.

 

“we are going to see Shoyo. He deserves some support, and while he’s going through this, till be up to us to be there for him. His mother has considered mates for him to try and help. I added my own suggestion, so its up to her to choose” he sighed.

 

The four of them arrive at the residence and Tsukushima was already at the door. Daichi had on a sick-mask. He had been warned by Suga of the potency, and he just wanted to be safe. They were confronted with a distraught Mrs. Hinata.

 

“I feel horrible for him” she told Suga. “I want to help, but I don’t know how to” she sat at the table.

“What did the doctor say?” Daichi asked. “Can this just be a hard first heat?”

 

She shook her head. “he said the hormones are stable at this point, instead of fluctuating during a regular heat. First heats are supposed to be even more erratic” she said. “I have to choose a mate for him, which is not how I wanted his life to go. Id hoped he would be able to choose.. he’s such a… bright personality. I never wanted this burden being placed on him” she sniffled.

 

Suga comforted her, hugging her. “we understand. And Daichi suggested Kageyama, right?” he asked and she nodded. “a member of the pack, right?” she asked. “he’s an alpha? Shoyo speaks about him occasionally, mostly about how he’s mean and rough and how he loses his temper..” she trailed off.

 

The group groaned. It wasn’t untrue.. “Kageyamas.. an interesting character. But he’s not a bad person. He’s very sure of himself, he pushed Shoyo to do his best” Kiyoko added. I actually think he’s been the most affected by Hinatas absence”

 

Suddenly a scream was heard upstairs, and glass shattering.

 

The group sprang into action, running upstairs to Hinatas room. Daichi went a different direction, the bathroom. The smell was stronger. “Shoyo!” he shouted, forcing the locked door open.

 

Inside was a half naked Hinata, being pinned down by Kageyama, the window open and an ornament broken on the ground.

 

“Kageyama!” Suga gasped, and ran to get Kageyama off Hinata.

 

“Let go of him! He’s MINE!” Kageyama growled.

Tsukis eyes widened and he ran to Hinata, looking over his neck, there was no mark. He breathes a sigh of relief. “no, he isn’t” he growled. Kageyama was still fighting against Daichi, and Asahi had to step in, holding him onto the ground. “Stop touching me!” Kageyama growled, which was pissing Daichi off. Hinata was hyperventilating in the tub, made up of blankets, his body half naked and red. The smell in the room was so thick and intoxicating, it almost made him think about Hinatas body. he turned his focus back to Kageyama. “I said STOP” he growled, causing the room to go silent. Suga was the first to recover and he picked Hinata up and carried him to the bedroom, where he was followed by Tsuki. 

He set Hinata on the bed and Tsuki got him clothes. “Did he hurt you?” Suga asked, double checking his neck.

 

Hinata grasped Sugas hair, he wanted to be touched by anyone, bye everyone. “Kage…” he sniffled into a moan, curling his body against the pillow. “I… I asked him to come over” he admitted.

 

Daichi knelt so Kageyama, who was being held down by Asahi, still growling to be let go of.

 

Daichi cupped his cheek, scowling. “You just attacked your pack mate! What would you have done if we weren’t here?” he asked.

“Why are you here?” Kageyama asked, “all of you, you said we weren’t to go see Hinata! What makes you so special?”

 

“I didn’t invite you because your unattached, you idiot, and you would be more affected by the smell”. We are less affected and can carry on conversations without attacking him. You didn’t listen to me!” he scowled.

 

Kageyama felt his stomach from at being scolded by his pack leader. It was the instincts, not his choice.

“I came because he asked me to. Check my phone” he said. “he asked me, he’s not stupid, he knew what would happen!”

 

Suga frowned. “You asked him over? You know what he would have done right? He’s unattached, he would have attacked you, he did.”

 

“I wanted him to mark me” Hinata sniffled. “I wanted him to, I asked him too. Please” he wiped his eyes. “I want this to go away, I want to go back to school, I want to play with you guys again, I want to be marked by Kageyama. If some stranger… he might take me away. I need you guys. You’re my pack” he wiped hiss eyes again, and turned to hear a knock on the door.

 

It was Daichi, and Kageyama. Daichi kept a grip on the back of Kageyamas neck, so he couldn’t run. “it seems this incident was planned” Daichi said, and looked at the two of them, before sighing. He knew he had recommended Kageyama for Hinatas mate, but this… this was too much.

He sighed and let go of Kageyama. “I suppose we should leave them” he said. “Kageyama” he turned to him. “if you injure him, in any way, ill kick your ass” he said.

Hinata sniffled and reached his hand out for Kageyama, who eagerly responded by taking his hand., and nipping one of his fingers.

 

The air was thick with Hinatas scent, and the group headed downstairs. They weren’t sure how long they should stick around, but before they were all in the kitchen the scent lightened.

 

Tsukushima turned to look up the stairs and looked curiously. Did Kageyama already mark Hinata?

 

Kageyama emerged from the room, and headed down the stairs to the kitchen, grabbing two bottles of water and heading upstairs. “You guys can go,” he said. “im spending the night” he headed back into the room

 

Hinata immediately began to feel better. The initial moments were painful, but the relief soon overpowered it. He felt the mark, still wet with saliva. The indents forever ingrained into his skin. Kageyamas mark, his mark.

 

He took what felt like was the first deep breath he had taken in a while. The air felt clear, his mind felt clear, his body felt bare. He was still horny though, but he could form words now.

He sat up, and wrapped the blanket around his shoulders, leaving room on the bed for Kageyama. He soon came back with two waters, and opened Hinatas, taking a small sip before handing it him. “An indirect kiss huh” Hinata purred.

Kageyama smirked. “Got a problem with that?” he asked, touching the bite mark. “Well be doing a lot more kissing soon” he said, kissing the mark, and sitting behind Hinata to hold him. “and a lot more than kissing.”

 

“not for a while though, right?” he asked. “I don’t want kids just yet,”

 

“Of course, not, “Kageyama scoffed. “You can’t jump and do your freak quick with a baby inside you, especially not my baby” he touched Hinatas belly. “You fall too much anyways, if and when you get pregnant im gunna strap you down, so you don’t injure either of you” he poked his belly, making Hinata squeal. “volleyball freak”

“Your one to talk” he kissed his shoulder, and sighed. “I didn’t like it when they said you wouldn’t be coming back. You’ll be coming back now right?” he asked.

 

“Try and stop me” Hinata said, leaning into Kageyama. “we will beat Daichi and Suga for Karasuno power couple” he smiled, his cheeks still rosy.

 

Kageyama leaned down and kissed his lips. “Better damn believe it”


End file.
